This Battouga Still Isn't Dead!
by FrostPhantomWolfDog
Summary: Weed's POV from his last battle with Hougen. Rated T for safety.


Every struggle was in agony. My wounds screamed as I forced myself to my paws. For a horrifying millisecond, I paused, almost dropping my right hind leg.

But no! I couldn't stop there! I had to keep forcing my body upwards, just like a true Ohu warrior would do. A true Ohu warrior never gave into the pain. They fought against it. They stood up and stared their enemy straight in the eye. They showed no fear.

I finally lifted my head, glaring straight into the eyes of Hougen. His eyes were filled with rage. He was enraged that I wouldn't go down like so many of the others he had slaughtered in his own lust for power. He was enraged that I was still standing with everything I had.

"Weed!" Everyone from my pack exclaimed at once. I acknowleged them, but continued to glare straight at the Great Dane before me.

Inhaling and exhaling, I heard the voice of Smith beside me. "_That's right, Weed. Hold your pride until the very end. That's what makes a real fighter. Now Weed_," he paused turning to glare at Hougen, "_show that scum what a __**real**__ fighter can do_!"

Inhaling a deep breath, I lifted my head and howled to the sky. "Hurrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaagh!"

All of a sudden the wind picked up, swirling around both my friends and Hougen - like it had when my pack had fought against Kamakiri at Futago's Pass.

"The wind's blowing voilently again!" Ken exclaimed, trying to hold himself to the ground like so many of my other friends.

Hougen began to stammer, then his eyes widened in shock.

I soon heard John's cocky voice towards my right. "_Didn't I tell you that I was going to put my soul into someone pure_?"

Hougen lifted his head in complete and utter shock and fear. "You-You're John?!"

"What's wrong with Hougen?" I heard Hiro ask.

"Weed's defense stance must be scaring him," Rocket suggested.

It wasn't my defense stance. It was the fact that every deceased Ohu warrior - their spirits - had joined with me and were giving Hougen the shock of his life.

"What the hell is going on?" Hougen wheezed, completely horriified by what he was seeing.

"_You'd better be prepared for what comes next, Hougen_," John continued to mock.

Hougen attempted to bite at him, but his jaws only went through the neck of John's spirit. "You bastard, you bastard!"

"_Hougen_," Smith's spirit growled, "_a heart full of justice is very heavy. We continue to live on in those who hold pure hearts_."

I closed my eyes, feeling every ounce of energy - every ounce of pure strength, both of the will and body - of the passed Ohu warriors. Opening my eyes, I could feel - _I could feel _- their strength residing within me.

Hougen trembled in fear.

I lowered myself to the point where I was almost touching the ground. Then, with my greatest burst of speed, I launched myself at Hougen. "Arrrrrruuuuuuaaaaagh!"

Hougen scowled and attempted to turn his head, but I was already in motion. I made three more bounds before leaping into the air and curling up into a ball. Activating my Battouga, I hurled myself at Hougen, biting while I was spinning.

Then, something horrible happened. To my great shock, Hougen ducked his head and body, flattening himself against the snowy ground before I could make my lethal bite for his skull! He had evaded my attack!

"He missed!" Kyoushiro gasped.

As I zoomed past Hougen, I heard him mutter in a dark, triumphant voice, "I did it."

"We've lost," Kyoushiro gasped in horror.

No! No! It couldn't end like this! Hougen was not getting away with all of the murders and crimes he had committed!

There must be something . . .

Anything . . .

Then, a strong gust of wind blew a couple of my dogs away. Hougen was struggling to remain in his stature. "What the hell?"

"HOUGEN!" I bellowed. As he turned his head to look up at me, I was spinning towards him. When the wind had gusted, I had felt a new hope. It had pushed me into the direction and the target I was aiming for - Hougen's skull! "THIS BATTOUGA STILL ISN'T DEAD!"

This time Hougen couldn't react. He was still stunned, lost in his dumbstruck realization that I was able to use the Battouga.

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

Finally, I grabbed Hougen's head with my paws and bit down into his skull - hard! I heard a loud crack as soon as my fangs made contact with his skull. Soon afterwards, I stumbled to the ground, panting heavily.

Hougen cried out in agony. I soon watched as blood erupted from his skull like a fountain. As if time had frozen, Hougen remained in his bloodied state with his head raised up, his eyes wide with agony. Then, slowly, his giant body fell towards the snowy floor, smashing into the ground.

_**How'd you like it? I always LOVED that moment. Go Weed! **_


End file.
